If She Only Knew
by KidlatMC
Summary: Gabriel (Supernatural)/OC What if you were an angel and demon? And what if the archangel Gabriel loved you for who you were? Credits for the cover: ml
1. Chapter 1: Lost Cause

"Ohhhhh, dig my shallow grave. It's not me you'll save. 'Cause I'm a lost cause." ~Imagine Dragons, Lost Cause

*Riley's POV:*

I stormed out of the house, letting go of the tears that I was trying to hold, back in the dining room. _I wasn't a demon, I wasn't an angel. Just another outcast. Different. I will never go back to being a demon, or be accepted as an angel. Lucifer had a better chance of being accepted again since he was actually an angel. A full angel. _I didn't want to go back down to Earth or go to Crowley's office or stay in Heaven. So, blindly, I started to run. I wiped the tears with my jacket's sleeve, trying to see where I was going. Knowing that Heaven was a mixture of a bunch of them, connected somehow, I wanted to get away. As I ran, I could feel the cold metal of my angel blade, beating against my chest. I ran and ran and ran and ran, until I dropped onto the ground, still sobbing. I glanced around, noting that I was now in some forest. I wondered who would want a Heaven like this but I guess I wasn't the type to question that kind of things. _Humans. So complicated. _I scooted against a tree and leaned my head back, so it was facing up. My eyes were closed, tears still streaming out. It was cold and the only thing that was keeping me warm was my leather jacket. I slide my hand in my jacket and pulled out the silver angel blade. It glinted in the light, as I rested it beside me on the moss. I pulled up my sleeve until my forearm was exposed then picked up the blade gingerly and brushed the tip across my skin, the freezing metal, making me shiver. Added a little pressure onto the blade, I dragged it across my wrist. The thin, long cut glowed with a bright blue light as I screamed it pain, no one around to hear me. I guess since I was both demon and angel, it hurt twice as bad. I repeated it, cutting myself over and over again until I couldn't scream anymore, my voice almost gone. After the pain subdued, I breathed in and out slowly, my eyes burning from crying so much. I could hardly see my arm, the only thing I did see was blood, blood, blood. _I should just die... No one would care. I left Nathaniel. Rebekka has Luci. Nobody loves me._ I raised the blade up to my chest with the little strength I had. My hand was shaking so much that I had to place both of my hands on the handle of the blade. I took one last breath before I was about to impale myself when I hear someone yell, "NO! Don't do it!" I stopped for a second, opening my eyes to see who it was. It was Gabriel.

"Leave me alone." I whispered harshly, with the little voice I still had. "Just leave me alone."

"No. I won't let you do it Riley." Gabriel started to walk towards me and crouched down in front of me and placed his hands on mine, trying to take the angel blade out of my hands. I resisted, the blade falling out our hands and onto the ground. I grabbed it before he could and wrapped my arms around it like it was a newborn baby.

"Just go away Gabriel. I don't want you here."

"Please Riley. Let me save you." He pleaded, tilting my chin with his hand, forcing me to look up at him.

I shake my head. "You can't. No one can."

"Give me the blade, Riley." Gabriel said, slowly reaching out to take the blade.

"Fine." I relaxed a bit, letting Gabriel snatch the angel blade out of my clutch. He stood up and placed it in his jacket.

"Let's go now Riley. I'll get you all healed up." He reassured. I knew he was trying to comfort me but I couldn't go on. He turned around and started to walk away.

"You're not the only one with tricks Gabriel." I said calmly, as I snapped my fingers the angel blade disappeared from his coat pocket and back into my hands. "I'm sorry." I said, before plunging the blade into the center of my chest. The last thing I remember was the sound of my screams and the sight of Gabriel's shocked face as he spun around and sprinted back towards me, yelling my name.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Feel Loved

"Don't want to lose you…" ~One Republic, Someone to Save You

*Gabriel's POV*

I shook my head, at the argument going on at the table. Riley was clenching her hands into fists, obviously pissed. "You don't understand." She said, her voice surprisingly calmer than all the other angels that were talking. "I didn't ask to be an angel." She kept her head low.

"You still are. You are family no matter what." I said firmly, looking at the other angels, looking for approval. Some of them nodded hesitantly, some of them didn't.

Riley raised her head, and glanced at the angels. Some of them gasped. Her eyes were pure black. "Look." They whispered to each other. "It's her demon side. An abomination, I tell you." I guess Riley heard all of that and stood up abruptly, closing her eyes. She opened them back up, but they were still black. The angels kept whispering looking nervous.

"Shut up." She grumbled, backing away from the table. I looked beside me to Lucifer for help but he only shrugged. "You don't understand what's it like being angel and demon. None of you do. Just shut up." Then she took off, slamming the door behind her.

"I'll follow her." I said, getting up slowly.

Lucifer nodded. "You better. I don't want Rebekka finding out Riley got hurt..." Rebekka was Riley's best friend and if either of them was hurt they would help each other no matter what. Everyone else at the dinner table continued to eat, like nothing happened. I got up and put on my jacket, snatching a bread roll, taking a small bite from it. I proceeded to finish it as I pushed in my chair and walked to the door. I opened it and new Riley was long gone by now but I could track her. She gave off an odd signal since she was both angel and demon. I started walking away from the house, putting my hands in my pocket. I felt around, pulling out a lollipop. I took of the wrapper and stuck it in my mouth, the sugary taste coated my tongue. I was in some type of forest, the fog making it harder to see. After a few more minutes of wandering I could hear the faint sounds of someone screaming. Not in anger, but in pain. _I__t's Riley_. I thought, worried what she was doing. Following her voice, I found her. She looked awful. Her face was red and wet from crying so much. I glance at her arm and saw that she cut it so much that I couldn't even tell if there was any skin still here. She was holding the blade with both her hands, the tip stained with blood. _She's going to kill herself._ I immediately though. _I have to save her._

"NO! Don't do it!" Riley hesitated and opened her eyes.

"Leave me alone." She said, her voice harsh and quiet. "Just leave me alone. Please."

"No. I won't let you do it Riley." I started towards her and and knelt down. I placed my hands on hers, surprised how cold they were. Blood was dripping down her arm, a trail of crimson red slowly making it's way down to her hand. I tugged on the blade, trying to take it away from her.

"Just go away Gabriel. I don't want you here."

"Please Riley. Let me save you." I gently tipped her head up so she would look at me. Her usual eccentric bright green eye were now a dark, stormy, forest green. At least they weren't black anymore.

She moved her head so I wasn't holding it up anymore, her head drooping back down, hanging like a rag doll. "You can't. No one can."

"Give me the blade, Riley." I said, determined to save her. I slowly reached out to take the blade.

"Fine." Riley let go of the blade, just enough for me to take it from her. I stood up and pocketed the angel blade. I looked at her sadly.

"Let's go now Riley. I'll get you all healed up." I said, trying to muster all of the comfort I had into those words.

Turning around, I started to walk, expecting Riley to follow but instead I heard, "You're not the only one with tricks Gabriel." I heard those words followed by the snap of fingers. I felt the angel blade vanish from my jacket. It all happened too fast. "I'm sorry." Was the last thing she said, before stabbing the angel blade into herself.

Riley screamed as I spun around,terrified. "Riley?!" I sprinted beside her, dropping on my knees and placing her in my lap. Her eyes were still open, the color returning to it's normal bright green. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't do anything. The angel blade was laying her her palm, stained with her blood. The puncture in her chest was gushing with the red, sticky blood. Her grace was slowly fading away as the wound stopped glowing. I could feel some parts of her grace intertwining with mine as a last resort but it faded away as well. __She's dead. Riley is dead.__ Her wispy ginger hair was covering her face so I brushed to the side, I didn't want to closed her eyes, knowing that they would ever open again if I did. _It's my fault she died. She didn't feel like she belonged. She didn't feel loved. If only she knew..._ I looked at her arm, the one she cut so many times, the blood was all dry now but the wounds were still fresh.I knew I couldn't heal Riley enough for her to come back. She was gone. Forever. All because she didn't feel loved. I felt a tear coming down my face, not realizing that I was crying. I wiped it away with my sleeve. I stayed there, admiring Riley's beauty even though she was dead. Her stringy, ginger hair. Riley's light green eyes, that would dart everywhere she looked, observing quietly. The way she smirked when she knew something you didn't. Her strawberry red lips that I ached to kiss so badly. But I couldn't. It wouldn't be the same.

I knew couldn't just stay here so I stood, picking up Riley's limp body, bridal style and zapped back to the dining room. The whole room went silent. "This- this is what happens when someone doesn't feel loved." I said, my voice breaking. The other angels were wide eyed. "Riley __killed__ herself because she didn't feel loved. Because she didn't have a family. Because all of you dicks saw her as something different." I glanced over to Lucifer. He was speechless. I could tell he was shocked that Riley could do such a thing to herself. "Now for all of you who were against bring Riley here, she was here to be accepted, to have a family, to be loved. We're all brothers and sisters here so why not her?" I spat out, rage now filling me. Lucifer stood up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Brother, I think it's best if we left." He spoke quietly. I nodded and zapped back to Lucifer's place.

"Hey guys, how was-" We turned around to see Rebekka standing there, her hair up in a messy bun, wearing a t-shirt and some pajama bottoms. Her eyes widened at Riley. "What-the-hell-happened?" She said slowly, noticing the wound in Riley's chest. "Please tell me she's not dead. Riley can't be dead…" I could see that Rebekka was going into shock, her hands trembling slightly.

"I'm sorry Rebekka but-" Lucifer started to say but was cut off.

"HOW IS RILEY DEAD?!" Rebekka screamed, tears rolling down her face. "YOU SAID EVERYTHING WOULD BE FINE. WHO DID THIS TO HER?"

"Rebekka…" Lucifer tried to pull her into a hug but she pushed him away. "Riley killed herself…"

"Wha-?" Rebekka took a deep breath in. "Why? Why would she do that to herself?"

"She didn't feel loved." I said quietly.

"Didn't feel loved? DIDN'T FEEL LOVED?" Rebekka was now pissed. Her eyes turned black and she was clenching her hands into fists so tightly that I was surprised that she didn't just punch something. "I loved her more than you angels. You know she was actually getting to love you Gabriel, but you being a d bag angel, you don't notice anything that has to do with _feelings_!" Rebekka screamed. I was taken aback, I looked down at Riley's pale face. _She loved me? And I didn't notice?_ "Just set her on the couch and leave. NOW." I did as I was told. I gently set Riley onto the sofa and stood up.

"I'm going now." I state, getting ready to zap and before I left I added, "You know Rebekka, you aren't the only one who loved her too…"


	3. Chapter 3: Goodnight and Goodbye

"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend" The Fray, How to Save a Life

*Rebekka's POV:*

After Gabriel had left, the air was pushed out of my lungs and for a moment I thought that a train had derailed and rammed through the house walls. It might as well have since I couldn't breathe. I stagger backwards, tears rimming my eyes and blurring my vision. I sniffle as I lean against the wall. _Did he love her too?_ Just the thought that he loved her back completely tore me apart. _Oh Riley..._ Gritting my teeth together, I force myself to look away from her blurred silhouette but end up locking eyes with Lucifer - and that wasn't any better. He walks over to me slowly and puts a hesitant hand on my shoulder.

"Rebekka," he whispers softly. I jerk my shoulder back quickly like his touched burned my skin.

"Stay away from me," I grit out harshly, pushing myself away from the wall and walking stiffly to Riley's body. I manage to choke back a sob as I go to pick her up from the couch. The blood had stopped spewing from the wound but it still managed to stain the couch and drop onto the floors. I slide my arms under her - one under her scapulars and one under her knees, grimacing at the sticky liquid that was transferred to my forearms. I pick her up with ease and walk outside into the yard. The house was secluded, so there weren't any "neighbors" that could see what was going on.

I lay her gingerly on the ground and close her eyes so she's not staring blankly into space. I grab the first aid kit, cutting apart her shirt enough to see the wound on her chest clearly. Another sob threatens to rack my body when I see how deep the wound was. With shaky hands, I take out the needed supplies and start cleaning up the punctured skin. For a few precious moments, I manage to convince myself that Riley wasn't dead - she was just unconscious from the loss of blood.

By the time I was done, two towels were colored in red, the antiseptic was almost over, and my hands were wet and sticky with her blood. I could see her clearly; no tears were blocking my view. There was this ache inside me and I couldn't understand what it was. The dull ache grew, slowly numbing me.

It felt like a cage surrounding my heart started to become smaller, squeezing my heart into such a small space that I could barely breath - my heart wasn't working. I sit there, just looking at Riley, for at least the next twenty minutes. There was no expression on my face, no falling tears - only dried ones that left a stain on my cheeks, and no movement from me. I just sat there.

I guess I had decided to go back into the kitchen to make something because the next thing I know I'm staring and pots and pans and water and pasta and the stove. What am I doing here? I frown as I try to rack my brain to remember. Cooking. That's right. If you want to cook, you go into the kitchen. When I see a patch of colors move out of the corner of my eye, I turn my head to see lucifer walking towards me. My eyes burn from exhaustion - of crying maybe - and my eyelids shut halfway. I could see a sliver of the floor and two blurred tan objects - somewhat oval in shape. I realize that those are Lucifer's feet.

I gather enough energy to look up at him, open my eyes fully, and start to ask him what he wants for dinner. I needed some normalcy right now. Once again, he reaches out and puts his left hand on my cheek and his right on my shoulder. That simple touch had me crumbling into his frame, my hands clutch his shirt and I dig my face into his chest to muffle the sobs that racked through me. Both of his hands went to my back to support me since my legs had given out. I don't know how long we stood there - me crying into Lucifer's shirt and him just holding me till it was over. Pretty soon, I was just hiccuping when all my tears ran out. My eyes were closed and a soothing feeling took over my body. I faintly recognized the feeling of Luci's hand rubbing my back to calm me down.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" His voice was soft and velvety but it sounded muffled and far away. Then again, that may just be me. I nod my head, too tired for words, and wince softly when even that proved to be exhausting for me. He picks me up bridal style and starts to walk. Bedroom maybe...isn't that where people sleep? Yeah, I think it is. On most other days, I'd laugh and tell him to put me down - "I can walk for myself!" I'd yell - but right now I just curled up into his strong arms, a stray tear making it's way down my cheek. I knew because I could feel the icy coldness it left behind. I don't know if Lucifer put me in bed or not. All I know is that suddenly, a warmness cocooned me like a blanket. It felt like smooth, silky. I push back against Luci's chest when his arm enveloped me and let the silk coax me into the darkness of sleep. But before sleep overtook me, for a moment, I thought Riley was still alive. Just on a job. _Goodnight Riley._ I was half expecting Riley to respond. But she didn't. She was gone. _And goodbye_.


	4. Chapter 4: Human Memories

"I'm at peace but it feels wrong…" Of Monsters and Mice, Silhouette

*Riley's POV:*

I didn't know where I was. I didn't know why I was here. Or how I got here. I woke up, standing up. My whole body felt tingly, like that feeling when your feet falls asleep. I felt numb as well, physically and emotionally. The only thing I remembered before I got here was the feeling of pain in the center of my chest. _Oh, I killed myself... But I'm dead. Or suppose to be at least. This doesn't look like Hell, that's for sure. No. I can't be. This can't be Heaven. I was a freakin' demon! _Looking around, everything was bright and it hurt my eyes a bit. I blinked slowly, my eyes adjusting to the amount of light surrounding me. Tentatively, I step forward, noticing I was barefoot, feeling soft green grass tickling my feet. I smiled a bit, remembering a memory from so long ago. When I was still human.

_It was a hot summer night and I was a park laying on the grass, staring up into the stars, illuminating the dark, empty sky. There were kids playing, giggling, chasing each other, doing whatever kids do. Their parents watched, talking with each other about what they did today or what gossip was currently going around. I was alone of course, like I was most of the time, when I was human. Suddenly, the sky was lit up by fireworks, at first the loud boom almost gave me a heart attack but after awhile, I got use to the noise. There were different colors of fireworks. Red, purple, orange, blue, green, gold and many others. The children watched in amazement at the vibrant display, oohing and awing. I didn't want the show to end, it seemed that reality itself disappeared and melted away like ice cream does on a hot summer day. But eventually, it did end. The kids sighed and wailed that they wanted more fireworks but their parents dragged them back to their cars to go back home. And again, I was alone. It was silent, only the sounds of the crickets filled the air. _

I didn't realize that I was walking forwards when I was thinking about that memory. _That's odd. I don't really remember anything when I was human… _I glanced up, and gasped a bit. It was my old cabin. The one me and Rebekka would hang out with when we weren't on a job. _Oh crap. Rebekka. Does she know I'm dead?_ Does anyone know I'm dead? I thought, worrying. _Rebekka is probably pissed if she knew I was dead. But she has Luci at least. That's what I said, if I died, I'd at least know my best friend could be happy without me. Right?_ I tried to recall the last few moments before I died as I sat on the steps of the cabin. _I was in Heaven for dinner with Lucifer and Gabriel. Then the angels started bitching about me. I got mad and then really depressed. Stormed out of the house. Ran into some woods. Cut. _I bit my lip when I remembered what I had done to myself. I checked my arm, pulling up the sleeve of my shirt. The wounds were all gone. _What else happened? I was crying. A lot. The blade was in my hands, pointed to my chest. Gabriel found me. He said to stop and took my blade. I snapped my fingers and then… darkness. Gabriel. He tried to save me. But he couldn't. I hope he's okay…_ I felt like I was suppose to be feeling something else about Gabriel, but I couldn't grasp it. _Was it… love? No it couldn't be._ I scolded myself. _Even if I did "like like" Gabriel, we were just friends… Plus, he wouldn't like be back. And Gabriel just sees me as a little sister sorta, standing up for me like that, like I was family._ I shook away the thought, it wasn't like I was going to see him again. Not that I wanted too.


	5. Chapter 5: An Unwanted Emotion

**Ello! :D So for this chapter one of my friends wrote this chapter so everything you read in this chapter is all from her so credits goes to her ;)**

**~Kidlatmc**

"I saw scars upon a broken hearted lover" Ed Sheeran, Bloodstream

*Lucifer's POV*

I flinch slightly at Rebekka's reaction to Riley's death. Suicide would be a better word, but I wouldn't correct her when she asked who killed her best friend. Couldn't correct her. I look down at the ground, not used to dealing with people in situations like this. I've seen people die. I've seen their close ones grieve and I've seen the ones who grieve have friends who try to help.

What I haven't experienced, is being that friend. I wished I could've told Rebekka that I was absolutely broken that Riley died but that wasn't possible. I saw the tears well up in her eyes. A part of me compels me to move forward and envelope her in my arms and yet another tells me to be careful. I have never seen her like this. I take a new hesitant steps forward and place a hand on her shoulder.

Her shoulder jolts back, away from my hand as if I singed her. My heart drops for a second at the hatred in her eyes.

"Stay away from me," she growls out, walking towards Riley. I see her pick her up and walk outside. I, of course, wasn't affected by her death as much as Rebekka or Gabriel. I was affected by Rebekka's reaction. She came back inside after an hour, going straight to the kitchen. I sigh softly, knowing that she's just putting off thinking about her feelings. I knew from past experience that it wasn't healthy for her. The longer she went without reacting, the harder it would be for her to heal herself. I walk slowly to where she stood, not wanting to provoke any unwanted reaction.

"Rebekka," I start to say but she cuts me off.

"What do you want for dinner?" I can hear the exhaustion in her voice. I step forward, placing my arms around her again. The minute my fingers touch her shoulder, it feels like she literally crumbles into me. Her knees give out and I have to wrap my arms around her tightly to keep her from falling. I whisper soothing words into her ear, my hand rubbing her back. We were standing like that for a while before I hear her sniffling decrease and then completely stop, her entire body leaning on me for complete support.

"Do you want to go sleep?" I whisper softly, pulling back a bit to look at her, pushing away any strands of hair that was stuck to her face due to the tears. She nods, exhaustion clear in her eyes. I pick her up, arms under her back and knees, and walk towards the bedroom. She nuzzles her face into my chest causing it to seize up for a few seconds before going back to normal. I frown at the foreign feeling as I lay her under the blankets. A soft sigh passes its way through my lips when I see a stray tear on her cheek. I wipe it away carefully, not wanting to disturb her.

I climb into the bed behind her - her back to my chest - and allow my wings to stretch out. I shake them a few times to work out the sore muscles and lay one over Rebekka, enclosing her in my wings. One of my arms wrap over her waist protectively and even though angels (fallen or not) don't sleep, today was mentally exhausting for me and I had no choice but to succumb to the beckoning darkness. Before I drifted to sleep, however, I realize that the remorse and longing I'd felt today was not because of Rebekka and the lack of contact I'd had with her today, it was because I'd grown to appreciate Riley - and maybe...maybe...even miss her.

I wake up the next day, seeing Rebekka still tucked under my broken, cold wings. Sighing softly, I get up off of the bed,my eyes heavy-lidded from the sleep last night. I walk into the kitchen and see if there was anything to keep me occupied - there was nothing of course. I open the curtains to the balcony, stepping out into the cold morning air. My vessel's skin arose with goosebumps but I was not affected by such primitive weather conditions.

I need to clear my mind. I was losing track of what I needed to do. I needed to start the Apocalypse. It's been months since I've been back...why haven't I started it yet?

I shut the front door softly behind me and breath in the sharpness of the air, relishing in the icy cuts that made it's way down my throat with each inhale. I try to keep my mind on the plan I was trying to formulate about the Apocalypse, but all I could see was Rebekka crying over Riley's lifeless form. My hands were deep in my pockets and I feel them clench into fists. I was unused to being affected by someone's death this much. Even when I had had to kill one of my brothers, I could easily hide it, but not now.

It was easier to walk barefoot down the pebbled road and let the crisp air blow ice coldness into my skin. I could concentrate on the physical pain (I let down my grace) instead of the emotional one - the guilt that maybe...maybe I was to blame for Riley's death.


	6. Chapter 6: The First Time We Met

"You had me at hello." A Day To Remember, You Had Me At Hello

*Gabriel's POV*

A couple days after Riley died, I tried to keep my mind off her but I couldn't. The orange soda that a kid was drinking at a diner, made me remember Riley's ginger hair. Or the green grass when I was walking through a park, reminded me of those emerald eyes that sparkled when ever it hit the sunlight. I asked Lucifer if Riley was back in Hell but he didn't hear anything about Riley, with any demon gossip. I sat on the edge of a bed in a small motel room in California. I stayed out of Heaven once again since I couldn't be around the angels that were called my brothers and sisters who caused so much pain and disgrace that it could drive someone to kill themselves. _I should have told her how I felt… Maybe she wouldn't have died. I could have saved her. Why? Why didn't I do it… I was scared. That's why_. I sighed and placed my head in my hands, tired. When I wanted to forget something I would usually just create a couple of good looking girls and some sweets and let things happened but I couldn't forget Riley. I was going crazy already when I first met her when she literally fell into my arms, bleeding on her side. I smiled a bit, remembering.

_When I got the message that I had to tell Luci that Dad was making us have a diner all together, I groaned since none of the other angels would do it. Reluctantly, I zapped into Luci's house, putting on a nice smile. "Luci." I said in a taunting sing song voice, checking out the place. I could hear someone else talking at the end of the hallway that lead out of the living room so I guess that was Rebekka, Luci's demon girlfriend. _

_Lucifer_ _was sitting on the couch, when he finally noticed me. "Brother?"_

"_The one and only." I leaned back against the white painted wall, crossing my arms. "How've you being doing ass-wipes?" I ask, pulling out a lollipop out of the jacket pocket. I never went anywhere without my sweets. I stuck in my mouth, licking it. _

"_Fine." Lucifer stated. "You?" _

_I was about to respond, when a girl stumbles into me. Before she fell, I caught her, blinking in confusion. _Angel and demon? I thought they just made her up… what was her name? "_Riley." I grin, my vessel's dimples showing. I didn't really understand why humans had dimples but whatever._

_Her bright green eyes stared back to me in surprise. "You're- you're Gabriel. Uh hi." She stammered, her eyes widening. I guess she could see my wings. I could hear someone else rushing behind me, but then stopping. It was Rebekka. She took Riley away from my grasp and set her on the couch. Lucifer moved and helped Rebekka before standing up, frowning. Only then did I realize that there was a blood stain on the side of Riley's shirt. I stood in front of her and gently pressed two fingers onto the wound. "Don't bleed on that rug. It's Loki's. I borrowed it from him. Plan to give it back...just not soon." I chuckle as she squirmed a bit. Riley looked at Rebekka as if they were having some type of silent conversation but she sat back up. _

"_Uh, thanks." Riley said, looking up at me. Her vessel or meat suit, whatever she liked to call it, looked really pretty. Her true face flickered on once in a while but she was still beautiful._

"_Luci," I said, turning around. "Family dinner. A week from now. Eight o'clock. Be there." I raised my wings as I got ready to fly off. _

_Before I could go, Riley asked, "You have another one of those?" She nodded towards the lollipop in my mouth. _

_I eased up slightly, furrowing my eyebrows together. I pulled one out of my jacket pocket and handed it to her. "Riley...huh. To be honest, I thought you were just a story the angels made up to scare our fledglings." I chuckled. _

_Riley took the lollipop and teared off the wrapper. She popped it in her mouth. "Well, I exist. It's kinda hard being an angelic demon." _

_Raising an eyebrow, I sucked on the candy in my mouth. "So how'd you get to know my douchebag of a brother, Luci?"_

"_Rebekka here pulled him out of the cage and I was there and blah blah blah. It's a long story." She explained, moving the candy to the side of her mouth so she could talk properly. _

_"Well. Since I guess you are technically an angel, you too are invited to our family dinner." I beamed sarcastically. "You can meet the rest of our family." _

_She raised an eyebrow in question. "I can go to Heaven?" She laughed. "That's the first." _

_Chuckling, I said in reply, "Well, you are an angel. If they don't let you up there, then they're bigger hypocrites than I thought…" Rebekka stood up and leaned against Luci as I talked. _

"_I've been to Hell longer than anywhere else I've been." She shrugged as she looked over to Rebekka, a huge grin spreading across her face. "Right Becky?"_

_Rebekka smiled back saying, "Caused a ruckus down there too." She glanced at Lucifer. "You going to the dinner?" I looked curiously at Riley. I knew right then that I was going to like her. _

"_Yeah, I guess. If Dad is making us _all _go." Lucifer said back. _

_Rebekka let out a shaky sigh. "You'll be okay right?" She asked, frowning. _

"_Yeah, I'll be okay."_

"_Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine too, Becky. Thanks for asking." Riley said sarcastically, grinning. I liked it when she smiled. "Anyways, I have to go deliver something for Crowley from the job I just went on. He's gonna get pissed if I'm late." _

_"You'll be okay too, right?" Rebekka asked, clearly these two were best friends. _

_"Yeah don't worry. Crowley loves me, I'll be fine." She grinned and glanced back at me. "Thanks for the lollipop. And healing me. See ya." She winked and snapped her fingers, disappearing. _

_"I gotta run too. The trickster has jokes he wants to play" I grinned, flapping my wings to fly off. It was odd that Riley never used her wings when she zapped away. She was probably use to just teleporting as a demon. _Maybe I could teach her how to use her wings. And her grace.


End file.
